


Valentijnsdag.

by Lilo_93



Series: Liefde is overal. [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentijnsdag
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Valentijnsdag bij verschillende koppeltjes.
Relationships: Alex Lynn/Stoffel Vandoorne, Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher, Christian Lundgaard/Frederik Vesti, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Michael Italiano/Lando Norris, Oscar Piastri/Logan Sargeant
Series: Liefde is overal. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436545
Kudos: 1





	1. Oscar/Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Deel 1 en 2 staan online. Veel lees plezier.

Samen met Logan zit ik op balkon. Vandaag is Valentijnsdag. Iets wat ik normaal nooit vier maar sinds een paar maanden heb ik iemand met wie ik het wel kan vieren. Ik kijk naar Logan. Hij zit verdiept in een boek wat hij aan het lezen is. Logan gaat volgend jaar weer studeren terwijl ik de F2 ga rijden. Het zal een wereld van verschil zijn maar gelukkig kan ik Logan genoeg zien. Hij zal ook elk raceweekend bij mij zijn dankzij Mark en Mitch. Eigenlijk ook dankzij Daniel. Hij heeft aangekaart bij Prema dat het beter is al we samen zijn tijdens de raceweekenden. 

Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Hij kijkt mij verliefd aan. "Wouw je nog wat nog wat gaan doen vandaag." Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Ik heb nog wat geregeld voor vanavond." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "We zijn vandaag toch 10 maanden samen." Ik knik. "Dat wil ik graag met je vieren." Hij staat op en trekt mij van de stoel af. Samen lopen we naar de slaapkamer. "Weet je nog dat huisje aan het water van Callum en Mick." "O dat mooie huisje met een prachtig zicht op de zee." "Ja, dat is hier maar een uurtje of drie vandaan rijden, als we zo vertrekken kunnen we er voor het avondeten zijn en na het avond eten een warm bad nemen." "Dat klinkt super Logan." Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek heen en kus hem zachtjes. Dit word nog gewoon perfect. 

Samen zitten de in de auto richting zee. Logan heeft aangeboden om te rijden. Morgen zijn we nog de hele dag bij dat huisje. "Klopt het dat je nog steeds een goed zicht hebt op de zee vanaf de badkamer." "Ja zelfs als we in Bad zitten." "Dat lijkt mij nou ideaal straks, een warm bad, een glas wijn en dat samen met jou." Ik druk snel mijn lippen op zijn wang. Logan en ik daten pas sinds 10 maanden maar eigenlijk zijn we al meer dan 3 jaar samen maar ik had hem daarvoor nog niet gevraagd en nu wel. Ook al zullen onze levens heel verschillend zijn vanaf begin maart weet ik dat we het aankunnen. Logan gaat de aankomende maanden vooral veel achter de schermen werken bij Prema en zal zich daardoor kunnen voorbereiden op zijn studie. Bij het huisje aangekomen doet hij de deur open en tilt mij op. Ik sla gelijk mijn armen om zijn nek heen. Zo stapt hij naar binnen en legt mij op de bank. Ik trek hem gelijk tegen mij aan. We zoenen. Ik voel zijn handen over mijn lichaam. Dit is echt de beste Valentijnsdag ooit. Ik druk mijn lippen tegen zijn wang aan. "Bedankt lieve Logan." Hij schud lachend zijn hoofd. Hij gaat naast mij liggen. "Eigenlijk is dit wel perfect toch. " "Zeker weten lief." 

Ik sta op en loop naar de keuken. Ik doe de koelkast open en zie dat er een paar klaargemaakte dingen instaan. "Logan nu moet je even snel komen." Ik open 1 van de bakjes. Daar zit de favoriete pasta van ons beide in. In een andere bak zit een soort van soep. De soep die Mick vaak maakte op het kamp. "Dat andere bakje moet een toetje in zitten." Ik doe het laatste bakje open. En ja Logan had gelijk. Er zit een aardbeien tiramisu in. Ik pak snel een lepeltje en voer Logan. Zijn ogen stralen helemaal. "Die gaat mee naar boven als we in bad gaan zitten. In de keuken warmen we het eten op. Ik schenk twee glanzen wijn in. "Op de perfecte nacht." "Op de perfecte nacht." Samen zitten we in de keuken met 1 bord pasta voor ons. De soep was perfect. Logan vond het beter als we 1 bord deelde. Ik zit naast hem. We voeren elkaar. Dit is liefde. Dit is echte romantiek. Ik kijk hem lachend aan. Hij heeft wat tomatensaus op zijn wang. Ik lik het voorzichtig weg. "Jij bent echt onmogelijk he."Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd. 

We staan op. Hij pakt de bak tiramisu en trekt mij mee naar boven. Hij zet de kraan open. Ik loop naar de slaapkamer en doe de gordijnen dicht. Ik voel twee armen van achter om mijn middel heen. "Weet je nog de eerste kus." "Ja dat was nadat ik eerste race had gewonnen." We kijken elkaar aan. Logan is echt het beste wat mij overkomen. Gelukkig hebben we Daniel en Max bij wie we terecht kunnen met onze vragen en zorgen. Als ik er soms niet uitkom ga ik langs Mitch die samen met Pierre een huis heeft in Parijs. Ik heb een familie erbij gekregen. Ik heb de liefde gevonden en nu zijn we ergens op een mooie plek. Beter had het niet gekund. Ik trek langzaam mijn kleding uit. Zo loop ik naar het bad en laat mij er voorzichtig inzakken. Logan komt tegenover mij zitten. Ik pak de bak tiramisu en geef hem een lepel. Zo eten wij in alle stilte de bak leeg. Het is precies genoeg. Hij kijkt mij lachend en verliefd aan. Ik pak de glazen wijn. We klinken op nog vele mooie jaren samen. Dan besef ik pad hoe gelukkig ik met hem ben. Die nacht lig ik naast hem. We hebben liggen vrijen. Heel lang. Het was een moment vol liefde. Het moment in het bad was ook heel erg fijn. Ik ben zo dankbaar voor hem. En ik weet nu zeker dat het voor altijd is. 

Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst. En sluit mijn ogen. Meer had ik niet nodig besef ik.


	2. Callum/Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Een verloving is toch niet zo eng of wel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Het appartement bestaat in Kreuzeberg. Ik heb daar een jaar of twee ook geslapen. Het restaurant bestaat ook maar ik heb bewust de naam even weg gelaten. Drie keer raden wie Deborah is in deze fic.

Ik zit met Mick in de trein naar Berlijn. We zijn een paar dagen in Zandvoort geweest voor F1. Morgen is het Valentijnsdag en dat kunnen we in het mooie Berlijn doorbrengen. We slapen in een Airbnb in het mooie Kreuzeburg. Het was een idee van Mick om daar samen te zijn. Gewoon hij en ik. Maar hij weet niet dat ik iets speciaals heb geregeld voor morgenavond/morgennacht. Dankzij een vriendin kunnen wij ergens gaan slapen wat misschien wel 1 van de hoogste punten. Mick heeft een arm om mijn middel geslagen en heeft zijn hoofd op mijn schouder gelegd. Ik ga met mijn hand door zijn haren. We zijn nu bijna 3 jaar samen. Morgen om precies te zijn 3 jaar. En ik wil de belangrijkste vraag ooit stellen. Ik heb het de jongens al vertelt. Zij weten wat ik van plan ben morgen. Zij weten dat het vanmorgen. Mick Schumacher-Illot kan gaan worden. Ik hoop gewoon zo hard dat hij Ja gaat zeggen. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn middel heen en trek hem tegen mijn borst aan. Het leven is druk. Het leven is nu hard voor ons beide. We hadden zo hard gehoopt dat we samen voor haas konden gaan rijden maar helaas was dat niet zo. Ik heb nu een belangrijke taak en hij is nu bezig met alles voor haas. Toch besef ik wel dat het ons sprookje samen is. Hij en ik gaan dit redden. Wij zijn samen heel erg sterk. Ik ben zo gelukkig met hem. Vanaf de eerste ontmoeting tot aan nu. Alle momenten zijn het waard. De eerste vakantie was toen we met Alex Lynn en Stoffel Vandoorne in Parijs waren een lang weekend. Alex en Mick hadden voor mij en Stoffel iets kunnen regelen en het bleek uit eindelijke de mooiste vakantie te zijn. Gewoon met ze vieren een huisje delen. Veel romantische momentjes. Veel intieme momentjes maar vooral gewoon Mick en Callum. Zodra de trein stopt word Mick direct wakker. "Kom Mickey, het is nog een half uurtje wandelen naar de woning." Hij glimlacht lief naar mij. Ik ga met mijn hand weer door haren. Het is even half 8.

Ik trek hem mee naar de woning. Zodra het begint te regenen drukt Mick vanuit het niks zijn lippen op mijn mond. Ik laat mijn tas naast mij zakken. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek. Hij tilt mij zachtjes. We zoenen. Daar midden op de brug die ons naar Kreuzeburg leidt. Ik ben zo verliefd. Ik ben zo zo verliefd op hem. "Gelukkig drie jaar lief." Ik grinnik zachtjes. Het zijn de kleine momentjes voor mij en hem die het waard zijn. Ik trek hem tegen mijn borst aan. "Dus wat gaan wij zo doen." "Een warme douche nemen, daarna wil ik je laten zien hoeveel ik van je hou, daarna gaan we weer een douche nemen en morgen kunnen overdag wel gewoon iets leuks doen maar morgenavond/nacht heb ik iets voor ons geregeld omdat we morgen echt drie jaar samen zijn Micky." "Wat gaan we dan doen." "Dat is nog een verrassing voor je lief." Hij kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Heeft dat te maken met iets wat Christian vorige week zij." "Wat bedoel je." "O die jou en Frederik horen praten over de volgende stap in de relatie." "En wat is dat volgens jou dan." "Een huisdier aanschaffen." Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd. "Wij hebben toch Gina de herdershond toch." "O ja dat klopt en we wonen ook al samen, wil je een kind adopteren dan." "Nee Micky daar zijn we veel te jong voor." "Dan zou ik het niet weten, tenzij je opeens denkt aan trouwen maar dat wou je voorlopig niet doen." Ik haal mijn schouders op. Ik zie hoe Mick mij denkend aankijkt. "Ach weet je wat, ik zie het morgen wel, ik wil eerst wat tijd met mijn vriendje en geen collega's zien de aankomende dagen."

Oli doet de deur open als we aanbellen. "Ik dacht dat Deborah had vertelt jullie pas na 10 uur zouden komen." "O nee want de treinen konden niet later rijden." "Maakt niks uit jongens, voel je hier thuis, ik ben de aankomende dagen hier niet dus geniet van jullie lange weekend hier." "Moeten wij nog iets tekenen of niet." "Nee Deborah heeft alles voor jullie regelt zoals jij had gevraagd Callum, ik moet je nog wel even allen spreken over iets." Ik knik snel. Mick loopt naar de slaapkamer. "Ik zie je over 10 minuten." Ik knik. Ik loop met Oli de woonkamer in. "Deborah heeft hier de spullen klaar gelegd voor de verloving. "Morgen zijn de rest van de jongens hier om 3 uur middags zoals gevraagd is, jullie zouden bij dat hotel eten, daarna zou je hem ten huwelijk gaan vragen bij die toren toch?" "Dat klopt, Deborah had kunnen regelen dat wij daar ook een nachtje konden slapen toch." "Dat gaat helaas niet lukken maar ik hoorde dat twee van jullie vrienden het hier zouden mooi maken als jullie het daar nog vieren." "Laten wij dat dan gaan doen." "Heel veel plezier Callum, ik hoop dat het 1 van de mooiste avonden uit je leven word samen met Mick, Deborah was heel positief over jullie en ik weet hoe druk leven jullie hebben dus heb ik regelt dat de pers hier niet binnen kan komen, geniet er van , mocht er iets zijn je kan Deborah en haar lief een berichtje sturen, het schijnt dat je haar hebt leren kennen via instagram." "Ja dat klopt, ik zag een paar foto's van Berlijn voorbij komen en toen zijn we gaan praten over wat dingen, zij heeft ook een onwijs druk leven dus was het logisch dat we contact zouden houden toen ze dit voorstelde om te regelen heb ik direct ja gezegd, het maakte mij echt niks uit hoe duur dit zou worden, dit moet gewoon perfect zijn voor ons beide." "Ik heb de ringen in de kluis gelegd die in jullie kamer staat achter de kledingkast, het nummer staat op deur van de kluis." "Heel erg bedankt voor het regelen van dit Oli, ik ben je voor altijd dankbaar." "Geniet er van Callum, ik weet dat Deborah al blij zou zijn als ze jullie twee gelukkig ziet."

Ik loop naar de slaapkamer waar ik Mick op bed zie liggen. Hij is in slaap gevallen. Ik trek de deken over hem een en sluit de deur achter mij. Ik loop naar de woonkamer en start mijn laptop. Ik zet mij zelf als online aan in speciale groep. Snel zie ik allerlei gezichten verschijnen. Het zijn allemaal stelletjes. "Dus morgen is de grote dag." Ik knik en zwaai naar Max die samen met Daniel op de bank zit. Christian zit op de schoot van Frederik. Robert en Marcus liggen op de bank. Ik zie Yuri op de schoot van Juan zitten met een kop thee in zijn handen. Logan en Oscar zijn ook online maar komen niet in het beeld. Pierre en Mitch komen ook een paar minuten later online. Alex en Stoffel hadden een mij een berichtje stuurt dat ze ons morgen zien, Alex is nog de hele dag voor Mahindra aan de slag. Pas na een half uur komen Lando en Micheal ook online. Ik kijk naar de rest van de stellen. "Jullie zijn hier allemaal morgen dus rond 3 uur middags, ik ben zo blij dat jullie dit voor mij en Mick over hebben." "Ik wil dat moment zo graag mee maken." Ik glimlach naar Marcus. Hij is mijn broertje geweest afgelopen jaren. Alle stellen die morgen komen helpen blijven niet allemaal in Berlijn. Maar hebben wel allemaal aangegeven om mij te helpen om Mick het beste moment te geven in zijn leven. Na 2 uur online geweest te zijn sluit ik de laptop af.

Ik kruip naast Mick in bed. Hij kruipt direct op mijn schoot. Hij opent zijn ogen en kust mij heel lief. Ik trek zijn Shirt uit. "Sorry ik was zo moe." "Maakt niks uit lief, dat kan gebeuren." Ik trek zijn boxer en die van mij uit. We vrijen. We hebben nog een speciaal momentje. Ik denk dat we morgen voor de verloving nog een speciaal momentje hebben en dan pas zodra we verloofd zijn. En ik weet zeker dat dat het beste moment ooit gaat worden. We komen op hetzelfde moment klaar. Hij laat zich op mij vallen. Gaat met zijn hand door mijn haren. Hij begint weer zijn heupen weer te bewegen. "Ik verlang zo hard naar je, ik vond afgelopen dagen gewoon zo stom." "Wen er maar aan Micky maar gelukkig hebben wij nu een weekje toch samen." Mick komt weer klaar niet veel later. Ik rol ons om. Ik trek hem omhoog. "Kijk mij eens aan Mick." Hij kijkt mij aan. "Wat er ook morgen gebeurt, weet dat ik je nooit ga verlaten, ik hou met heel mijn hart van je." Mick knikt. Ik duw hem zachtjes tegen het matras aan. Hij kust mijn mond heel zachtjes. "Maak je geen zorgen om morgen lief, ik weet dat alles goed gaat komen." Zo vallen we samen in slaap.

Ik word langzaam wakker. Op dat moment gaat mobiel af. Christian en Frederik zijn hier over 3 uur, dat betekend dat wij dan weg moeten zijn. "Kom Micky, het is tijd voor een super leuke dag." We douchen samen. Ontbijten samen. Deborah had blijkbaar ook ontbijt voor ons geregeld wat ik niet eens had gevraagd. Ik pak mijn rugzak in. Terwijl Mick nog even met zijn moeder aan het bellen is over iets. Ik kijk om mij heen. Frederik, Christian, Oscar, Logan en Marcus en Robert verblijven waar de buren van Oli wonen. Max en Daniel verblijven ergens in een hotel samen met Michael en Lando. Alex en Stoffel reizen vanavond nog door naar Hamburg in verband met het werk van Stoffel drie dagen later. Pierre en Mitch blijken ook ergens in Berlijn te verblijven. Ik pak de sleutels en de ringen. Alles moet perfect zijn. Ik heb de blouse van Mick mee die ik afgelopen prijsuitreiking heb gedragen. Mick stapt op mij af. "Je moet de groetjes van mijn moeder en zus hebben, ze hopen dat wij na de race in Engeland komen buurten." "Dat hadden wij toch afgesproken."

Mick en ik lopen door de straten van Berlijn. De rest van de dag maken we ook veel foto's. Tegen een uur of vijf trek ik hem mee naar de Fernsehturm. Hij kijkt mij verbaasd aan. Ik loop naar de speciale ingang. "Ik heb geserveerd op de naam Callum Illot." We stappen samen de lift in. "Callum wat is hier aan de hand." "Dat ga je zo zien." We worden ontvangen door Deborah zelf en haar lief. "Jullie kunnen je daar opfrissen, de tafel zal om 6 uur voor jullie klaar staan." Ik trek Deborah snel in een knuffel. "Bedankt voor dit." Ze schud haar hoofd en kijkt naar Mick die om zich heen kijkt. Ik trek hem mee naar de privé badkamer. Ik leg pak de kleding uit de tas. Ik zet de douch aan. "Kom Micky, we gaan ons klaar maken." Onder de douch praten we niet, we houden elkaar alleen maar vast. Ik kan het amper geloven. Hij en ik zijn samen.

Ik duw hem zachtjes je muur. Ik duw mijn gezicht in zijn nek. "Je hoeft niet nerveus te zijn Callum, alles gaat goed komen dat weet ik zeker." "Maar het moet gewoon perfect zijn voor jou." Mick pakt mijn gezicht vast. Hij dwingt mij om hem aan te kijken. "Callum, het idee om hier met jou te zijn is al perfect, als er straks iets mis gaat is dat okay maar dan weet ik dat wij wel menselijk zijn, ik weet dat je een bepaalde druk voelt op je schouders vandaag maar geloof mij ik ben zo blij dat ik vanochtend naast je wakker mocht worden, dit gaat goed komen lief, ik beloof je het." We stappen onder de douch vandaan. Kleden ons aan. Ik check mijn haren. We lopen naar de privé ruimte. De tafel staat klaar. Er staan twee glazen wijn op de tafel. De borden pasta staan ook al klaar. Mick komt tegenover mij zitten. We praten over allerlei dingen. "Mick wil je even met mij meelopen." We lopen naar de lift die ons brengt naar het hoogste puntje van de toren. Ik zie alle jongens staan met borden in hun handen. "Lees rustig de tekst die op de borden staat lief."

**Het was juni 2015 toen ik je voor het eerst zag bij een race. Het was voor mij liefde op het eerste gezicht. In 2016 kwam ik bij Prema terecht en wist ik dat ik een kans had. Maar jij was heel erg druk met het racen en al die dingen. Bij de seizoensafsluiting hebben wij voor het eerst gekust. ( Oscar/Logan)**

**De jaren gingen verder. Jij en ik groeide naar elkaar toe. Beetje voor beetje leerde we elkaar kennen. Voor mij was je gewoon Mick. De jongen op wie ik verliefd was geworden. Het waren de onverwachtse momenten die ons sterk maakte. De keren dat we stiekem naar buiten glipte om gewoon even samen te zijn. De keren dat we aan Marcus heel lief vroegen of hij bij Robert kon gaan slapen zodat wij de hotelkamer voor ons zelf hadden. De keren dat jij en ik gewoon Callum en Mick waren. (Robert/Marcus)**

**De vakantie in Sydney veranderde veel voor ons in de relatie. Je vroeg aan mij of we samen wouden gaan wonen. Dat was gewoon een maand voor de eerst race van het seizoen. Ik denk dat het zo hoorde te zijn in Sydney. Je stond daar in je Perma Shirt en je zwarte jeans. Ik kan mij nog herinneren dat je super nerveus was lief. (Daniel/Max)**

**De maanden gingen voorbij. Wij hadden zeker onze ups en downs. En zeker toen we tegen elkaar keer op keer moesten gaan racen. Soms spraken we elkaar dan tijdens de raceweekenden gewoon niet. En als we dan weer thuis waren moesten we altijd weer wennen aan elkaar. Het waren voor mij de momenten dat ik heel erg twijfelde aan ons en dat wist jij ook en soms schreeuwde dan tegen elkaar en wisten niet veel later dat het goed zou komen, jij en ik horen bij elkaar. ( Christian/Frederik)**

**Weet je nog die vakantie in Rome. Dat we tegen Rene zeiden dat we dingen moesten regelen voor de nieuwe jongens. Weet je nog dat we toen op het strand een speciaal moment hadden omdat jij het zo goed idee vond om naakt te gaan zwemmen bij dat privé strand. Dat was weer zo moment dat ik besefte ja het komt wel goed tussen ons. Juist die idioten momenten maken onze relatie juist sterker dan ooit lieve Mick. ( Yuri/Juan)**

**Dat moment na prijs uitreiking dat jij het wel een goed idee vond om een koude douch te nemen. We hebben dat moment samen gevierd. Dat moment van blijdschap voor jouw. Maar je baalde er van dat wij geen teamgenoten gingen worden. Die nacht hebben we nog heel lang buiten gezetten op het balkon. Je zat tussen mijn benen terwijl we muziek aan het luisteren waren. Het was weer zo Mick en Callum momentje ( Lando/Micheal)**

**Lieve Mick, ik denk dat je wel weet welke kant dit opgaat. En ik denk dat je ook wel weet waarom ik graag naar Berlijn met je wou, lieve Mick, ik ga je straks 1 vraag stellen en ik hoop zo hard dat daar je antwoord ja op gaat wezen, want Lieve Mick jij en ik zijn soulmates, ik vind het zalig om naast je wakker te worden, ik vind het fijn on na de race altijd een koude douche met je te nemen, ik vind het fijn om met je te sporten, ik vind het fijn als we op de bank zitten met Gina op de vloer bij ons, ik vind het fijn als ik je gelukkig zien, het maakt niks uit hoe de toekomst gaat worden als die maar met jouw gaat wezen ( Pierre en Mitch)**

Ik kniel op 1 knie voor hem. En laat hem dan het laatste bord lezen. 

**Allerliefste Mick Schumacher, wil je mij de gelukkigste man maken en wil je met mij trouwen. Wil je met mij Callum Illot trouwen en mij de gelukkigste man op de hele wereld maken dat doe je nu toch al maar straks ga je gewoon Mick Illot Schumacher heten lief. ( Stoffel/Alex)**

Ik kijk hem vragend aan. "Natuurlijk wil ik met je trouwen." Ik voel de tranen in mijn ogen. Ik sta op en doe de ring om zijn vinger. Hij kijkt naar de ring en drukt daarna zijn lippen op mijn mond. Het is de beste kus denk ik. Ik draai mij om naar de mensen. Dan zie ik opeens Kimi en Sebastian staan. Dit betekend veel voor Mick. Dat weet ik wel zeker. Ook Romain en Kevin staan met een glimlach naar ons te kijken. "Wij konden niet ontbreken toch Illot" Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd terwijl ik Mick vast houd. We worden door de rest gefeliciteerd. Alex en Stoffel vertrekken als eerst. 

De avond word heel laat. We hebben tot heel laat met de jongens genoten van drankjes en voedsel. Mick heeft nog een hele tijd alleen met Sebastian staan praten. Ik wist dat hij dat nodig had. Hij mist heel erg zijn vader. En Sebastian is er altijd voor hem. Ik zit samen met Christian en Frederik aan de tafel. "Je gaat gewoon als eerste van de groep trouwen." "Ja dat klopt jongens." Beetje bij beetje vertrekken de jongens. Ik blijf alleen achter met Sebastian, Kimi en Max en Daniel. Ik ga naast Daniel en Max zitten. "Je hebt zo hard je best gedaan Callum, is het gegaan zoals je het wou." "Dat is het zeker maar ik maak mij zorgen om Mick." Ik draai mijn hoofd naar hem en Seb. Hij heeft tranen in zijn ogen. Ik voel de armen van Max en Daniel om mij heen. "Laat hem maar even Callum, hij moet dit even zelf doen, hij is zeker weten heel blij maar jij snapt heus wel dat hij zijn vader nu heel erg mist op een moment zoals dit." Ik knik. Ik leg mijn hoofd op de schouder van Daniel. Een paar minuten kniel Mick voor mij en pakt mijn hand. "Dus Callum Schumacher zullen we terug naar het appartement gaan en daar lekker genieten van onze nacht samen, ik heb ook nog een verrassing voor je." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Dat ga je zo zien lief." We zeggen gedag tegen de andere mensen. We bedanken Deborah voor alle dingen die ze voor ons heeft geregeld. Het was gewoon beter dan perfect. 

Hand in hand lopen we naar het appartement. Ik doe de deur open en zie overal ballonnen en andere vrolijke versiering. "Zitten hier de F2 en de F3 jongens achter." Ik knik. "Dan had ik toch gelijk dat het geen toeval was dat die allemaal toevallig dit weekend ook in de buurt moesten zijn van Berlijn." "Dat klopt Micky." Mick trekt mij naar de slaapkamer en pakt iets uit zijn koffer. Het zijn blijkbaar twee dingen. "Callum wil je op het bed gaan zitten." Ik ga op het bed zitten en hij komt naast mij zitten. "Mijn moeder weet dat ik je vandaag Ten huwelijk wou gaan vragen daarom heb ik aan haar gevraagd of ik je een bepaalde ketting mocht geven, een familie stuk." Hij opent het doosje en zie opeens zijn ketting. "Nee dat kan ik niet aannemen." "Jij hoort bij mij Callum en ik wil je het zien dragen." Hij doet de ketting om mij nek heen. Ik pak de hanger vast. Het is zo mooi. Dan opent hij het andere doosje. Er zit een zelfde soort ring in als ik hem heb gegeven. Hij doet hem voorzichtig om mijn vinger en kust de ring. Dit keer heb ik tranen in mijn ogen. Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek en duw hem tegen het matras aan. "Micky dit is denk ik 1 van de mooiste dagen uit mijn leven." Hij kust mij heel lief en zachtjes. We zoenen. We vrijen. We genieten van het moment als verloofde mensen. Ik kan amper mijn geluk op. Dit was zo mooie fijne dag. Na het moment kijken we beide op de wekker. Het is al half 4. "Laten we gaan slapen, morgen gaan we zeker nog wel even iets doen me de jongens van F2 en F3." Ik haal mijn schouders op. "O jij wilt een dagje in bed hebben." Snel knik ik. "Laten we dat maar gaan doen, weet je tot wanneer hen in Berlijn zijn." "Ze blijven sowieso nog 3 dagen." Mick knikt. Hij drukt snel een kus op mijn mond. "Cal laten we gaan slapen, ik ben best wel moe." Ik maak snel nog een foto van onze handen en plaats die op instagram.

_Nu is het onze tijd. Onze tijd voor ons sprookje. Vanaf vandaag verloofd met de mooiste man op de wereld. Mick Schumacher ik hou van je met heel mijn hart._

De reacties stromen binnen. Er worden ook andere video's geplaatst van de mensen die bij het moment waren. Ik voel de tranen over mijn wangen lopen. Ik was zo nerveus voor dit moment maar het is het mooiste moment geworden van mijn leven. Mick gaat met zijn hand door mijn haren. Ik ga om mijn zij liggen. Ik voel zijn armen om mijn middel. "Slaap maar wat lief." Ik sluit mijn ogen. Een paar uur later worden we wakker door de geluiden in de keuken. Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. We trekken snel onze boxers aan en een shirts en trui. Ik loop hand in hand met hem naar de keuken. We zien de rest van de koppeltjes aan de keukentafel zitten. "Wat doen jullie hier." "Ontbijten, want Deborah zij dat het mocht." Ik schud vrolijk mijn hoofd. "Dat word dus geen bed dagje." "Dat word het wel voor jullie, we wouden eigenlijk de versiering weghalen en daarna gaan we terug naar de buren en gaan de rest van de dag slapen." Marcus legt moe zijn hoofd op de schouder van Robert. Logan en oscar zitten tegen de verwarming aan. Frederik en Christian liggen op de bank. "Waar zijn Juan en Yuri." "O die zijn terug afgereisd naar Londen vanmorgen, Blijkbaar moesten beide eerder aan de bak." Ik ga samen met Mick op de laatste stoelen zitten. Oscar zet twee koppen voor ons neer. "Deborah en Oli zijn hier over een half uurtje." "Top dan weten we genoeg." We praten over gisteren na. Ik zie hoe Frederik naar Christian kijkt. "Wie gaan de volgende zijn die verloven?" "O dat weet ik zo, dat zijn Christian en Frederik, je weet toch jeugd liefdes gaan sowieso trouwen." "Wist je trouwens dat Max en Daniel tijdens de laatste race verloofd zijn." Ik kijk Oscar verbaasd aan. "Hoe dan." Die haalt zijn schouders op. Ik hoor de deur open gaan. Deborah en haar lief en Oli en zijn vrouw stappen de keuken in. "Daar is ons verloofde koppeltje." Mick en ik blozen. "Namens ons vieren wouden we jullie nog een klein kadotje geven, nou ja we hopen dat als jullie gaan trouwen jullie weten dat jullie op onze hulp kunnen rekenen, we vond het leuk om voor jullie regelen." Mick en ik staan op en slaan onze armen om de mensen heen. "O en jullie kunnen morgen op onze kosten uit eten met dat restaurant waar Mick het laatst over had in een interview." Mick kijkt Oli verbaasd aan. "Dat meen je niet." "We hebben een plekje kunnen regelen voor jullie." We praten met de alle en daarna zegt iedereen gedag. De jongens ruimen de bende op terwijl ik Mick mee trek naar de slaapkamer. 

Ik zet mijn laptop aan en zet een film aan. Mick kruipt naast mij onder de dekens. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn schouders. We vallen eigen binnen no time in slaap. Dit was de beste Valentijnsdag ooit in mijn leven.


End file.
